Shattered
by MsSupreme
Summary: Rush was one of the most confident, intelligent, strong and most beautiful people I have ever met. When Young set his eyes on Rush though was when everything began to change. R&R XD


Rush was one of the most confident, intelligent, strong and most beautiful people I have ever met. He walked with such confidence, even though he was new to this school. He was never one to look week. I had become his friend quickly, Emmy soon behind me. He was caring too, very caring, especially for those he cared for. He was funny too.

He had short-ish black hair, with cobalt eyes, that even with the darkness of there colouring, you could just as easily tell what he was feeling through them, granted when he glared at you, and it was hard to tell the difference between his pupil and the colour of his eyes, making him look rather threatening. He was normal height too.

He was everything most people could only dream to be, he was in total harmony with who he was. Not caring about what people thought about him, only caring about what his friends think about him. We never had one word we could ever put against him. And slowly but surely I found myself falling in-love with him.

When Young set his eyes on Rush though was when everything began to change. Rush noticed, he wasn t stupid. And like everyone else young set his sights on, Rush fell, and fell hard. Young pulled every trick he could to win Rush. I would never be that brave. Me and Emmy knew this would be bad news; it always was when it came to Young. But the problem is, Rush is also extremely stubborn when he s sure he s right. So me and Emmy watched from the sidelines. Waiting for the madness to begin it was only a matter of time after all.

For the first week nothing happened, and me and Emmy wondered if maybe Young had changed since his last relationship. Let s just say, he can get rather overbearing. But nothing seemed wrong. Rush was still has happy as ever, his eyes light and bright maybe Young really has changed

When the second week came, things really began to change. Rush was a lot more quiet, he s usually the loudest one of us three. He was a lot more on edge to, as if he was waiting for something. His eyes were bright, but not much, they were mostly blank. This worried me hugely. He had also begun wearing long sleeved tops, when it was summer. Safe to say, me and Emmy were suspicious, and on week three, our suspicions were confirmed, well mine were most defiantly!

I was stood by the lockers, putting some of my books away as I didn t need them till after lunch, and I wasn t going to carry them around all day long, no freaking way!, I shut my locker door and lent against it, watching all the other students walk past me, a blur of colours. I was only looking for two people, either Emmy or Rush. I noticed Rush first, walking with his head down, his bangs shadowing his face, but it didn t hide the fact he had blood trailing down his cheek.

I walked over to him and grabbed his arm, causing Rush s head to snap up in shock, and allowing me to see what had happened to his face. He had a black eye and a slash on the side of his face. His eyes were blank now, other than pain and fear. I ground my teeth together and dragged Rush into the boys. It was empty luckily. I released his arm and dropped my bag on the floor, I walked into one of the stalls and grabbed some tissue

What are you doing? I heard him mutter before I left the stall, a good amount of tissue in my hand. He looked worried, and I bloody felt it, what happened?

Im fixing your head up I said calmly, I ran some water into one of the sinks and it slowly filled up, I stopped the taps before it over-flowed

Oh was all Rush said

Care to tell me how you got a black eye and a gash in your head? I asked and I dipped the tissue in the water and the rung it slightly before walking over to Rush and gently brushing the hair out the wound, I dabbed the edge of it first, cleaning away all the blood away so I could see the wound. Not as bad as it could be. I noticed him wince as some water trailed into the wound

I fell? Rush muttered, even he sounded unsure. I narrowed my eyes on him, his eyes meeting mine in a side glance before dropping to the floor, I sighed angrily

Was it Young? I asked as calm as I could muster, which I don t think was super calm. Rush gulped loudly, and I saw him shiver and Goosebumps appear on his arms, so I was Young then

No he muttered, I ground my teeth together again. Rush s eyes met mine in the mirror, and even I saw how pissed I looked. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down

It was though, I can tell by the way you reacted when I asked I sighed as I gently dabbed his wound, Rush hissed through his teeth, I muttered a small sorry and continued to sort his head out, whilst waiting for a reply to my question

He has a small drinking problem, he s ok when he s sober, but when he s drunk he get violent Rush explained quietly, his eyes locked onto the floor. I felt my eyes widened as shock filled me

Why do you stay with him then? I asked, throwing the red tissue away and letting the water out the sink

Cos he says he wont do it again and I believe him cos I love him Rush sighed, I felt my heart shatter into thousands of tiny pieces, I lowered my eyes to the floor, trying to keep the water in my eyes why do you care so much anyway? Rush muttered

I just do I muttered, grabbing my bag and slinging it back over my shoulder. Not letting him see my face

But why? Rush demanded, irritated. I sighed, he could be so childish sometimes and this is the guy im in-love with believe it or not

Cos I love you! You twat! I growled facing him with the water in my eyes, Rush s eyes widened and filled with shock. It didn t bother me that he knew; it was a weight of my shoulders. I turned on my heel and walked out the boys and into the now empty-ish halls. I turned and headed straight out the school, bumping into Emmy as I did. She looked at me in concern, probably at the fact my face would be a mix of anger and pain, and the water in my eyes probably didn t help

You ok David? she asked softly, I nodded

I need to go home a chill, so im ill when anyone asks I asked, Emmy nodded in understanding, a soft smile on her face

One of those days huh? she smiled, I smiled back

Yep I sighed, she tapped my shoulder and walked into the school, and I walked out the yard and onto the streets heading towards my home. I grabbed my keys out my pocket as I reached my house, twirling them around my finger as I neared my house.

I unlocked my door and walked in before slamming my door shut and throwing my bag to the floor. I leaned against my door and slid to the floor, my knees at my chest, my arms resting on them. The guy beats him and he still stays with him, I wouldn t harm a hair on his head! Does god really hate me or something!

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and looked at the caller I.D, it was Rush. I sighed and threw my phone in front of me. I need either a drink, some form of sugar high or some rest before I could even consider talking to him again.  
I stood up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing my phone as I did, I placed it on the kitchen table and went to my cupboards, seeing what I had. Slim pickings!

Geez I need to go shopping soon or ill starve I muttered to myself, well aware that it was a sign of insanity. Try living in my shoes for a few weeks, you ll be making dinner plans with yourself by the end of the month!

I shut my cupboards and boiled the kettle; I grabbed the coffee jar and put a spoon of it into my cup, as well as a spoon of sugar. The kettle boiled and I added the water then the milk before sitting at the table, drinking my coffee. I placed it in front of me and rested my head on my arms, which were folded over the table. I felt my eyes slid shut and soon I was fast asleep.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the oak of the table in front of me; I groaned and sat up against the chair behind me. I grabbed my coffee and put it in the sink, knowing it would be too cold to drink now, and microwaving it just was not nice!

I sat back down on the chair and rubbed my forehead. Safe to say I was a lot calmer now, if im lucky maybe Rush will have forgotten by now. But then again god does seem to hate me, so probably not. I grabbed my phone, it had died. I just shook my head and placed it on the table. I went into the living room and sat on my sofa, my head against the back of it, my feet on the coffee table in front of me. I sighed happily, I felt calm and relaxed and it was only 1:45pm on a Monday.

Knock Knock

I jumped slightly at the sound of someone knocking on my door. Everyone I knew was at school? Maybe it s the postman? I stood up and walked to my door, I looked through the peephole and sighed, gently waking my head against the door before opening it to see Young stood there, glaring at me like id just killed his puppy. Young had long brown hair, tied in a ponytail that went to his middle back with dark brown eyes, he was about my height, and I was slightly taller than rush

what can I do for you Young? I asked calmly, trying to keep the bitterness out my voice, I leaned against the doorframe as I waited to hear what he had to say, not that s id actually listen

what have you said to Rush? he demanded, I yawned

be specific I say a lot to Rush I said, bored, and slightly cockily, Young glared more at me

today you twat, he s completely out of it, all I seem to get out of him is your stinking name Young glared

well considering im the one who fixed his head up when SOMEONE decided to hit him, I suppose it could be many things really Young I growled, sending him a very clear glare as I said it. Showing I clearly know how Rush got his injuries

you don t know shit David Young glared

whatever Young just keep of the drink before I put a slash in your head I warned, Jesus were did that come from! Even Young looked taken back by that

you asking for a fight? Young challenged, his fists clenching at his side, I noticed and unfolded my arms from my chest, I walked forward and slammed my door shut. A silent challenge your so going down David Young smirked, I couldn t hold back my smile, lets see shall we

lets see shall we Young I smirked, Young just laughed

you aint got no fight in you, you never have Young taunted. I clenched my fists, my knuckles cracking as I did. Its had been a few years since i ve had a proper fight, but that doesn t mean I ve forgotten how to do it, and how exactly to win! Simple; head, nut, gut. Young took a swing and I dodged it before grapping his arms and locking them under mine, stopping them from throwing punches, I smirked as he struggled, did I mention Emmy had taught me some stuff? I head-butted him and quickly nutted him, Young squeaked and I couldn t help the small chuckle that escaped my lips before releasing his arms and kicking him in the gut. He fell to the floor with a thud, groaning and holding his manhood. I smiled down cockily on him

now I suggest you get the hell of my garden and quit the booze Young I growled, Young just glared at me

you got lucky Young groaned

yeah and you got unlucky I smirked before walking back into my house, slamming the door shut as I did. God did that feel good! I chuckled to myself before walking back into my living room and sitting on my sofa. He s had that coming for a long time now.

Knock Knock

Boy im popular today? I got up and walked to my door again, looking through the peep-hole, I sighed, at least it wasn t Young again, so I suppose that a plus. I opened my door and before I even got a single word out, Rush just walked in, gripped my neck and kissed me. There isn t even a word to cover what I felt then! didn t stop me enjoying it though. My eyes slid closed as I pushed back into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer to me. He pulled back and my eyes slid open again

before you say anything at all, I ve broke up with Young and been to the cops about him, im all yours Rush whispered slightly breathlessly. A small smile tugged at his lips, as it did at mine

not that that doesn t make me happy but why did you stay with him? I asked softly, gently placing my hand on his neck

I was scared, if he was violent when he was drunk I knew he could get drunk sober and I heard what he done to some of the other people who dumped him Rush explained, I smiled softly at him

yes he s a huge arse and I still need to get him back I growled, Rush looked at me in confusion

what do you mean? he asked, tilting his head to the side curiously

when I broke up with him he tried to send about 5 guys on me, didn t really work out in his best interest I smirked, Rush nodded

no wonder he has bitter taste towards you Rush smirked

ahh oh well he s not important I smiled, Rush returned it before kissing me again, hmm maybe god doesn t hate me after all? 


End file.
